


Medic

by Shinehollow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: After Claire gets injured, Moira has to take care of her before the Afflicted can kill them.





	

 Moira swung her crowbar at the head of an Afflicted, smiling in satisfaction as it collapsed, dead. She lifted her crowbar, prepared to swing it again if she had too, but nothing came. Lowering her crowbar, Moira looked over at Claire. The older woman had lowered her gun, and looked back at her. “I think it’s safe.” Moira nodded, and started towards the stairs of the old building, turning back to Claire briefly to say, “I’ll go get the girl.” Running to the bottom, she looked up at the little girl, who was standing at the top of the stairs, hiding behind the corner while hugging her teddy bear. Moira smiled up at her and said,“It’s okay, it’s safe.” Nodding, the little girl walked over to the slope and began to slide down.

 Helping the girl balance as she landing, they both jumped as a thump sounded on the other side of the wall. The girl looked up at Moira, worried. “Don’t worry, I’ll go check it out,” Moira told her. “Stay here, just in case, okay?” The girl nodded again. Walking out around the corner, she held up her crowbar, prepared to hit whatever fuck decided to drop in.

 There seemed to be nothing deadly around, and she lowered her crowbar again, sighing with relief until she noticed Claire on the floor. Walking over to her, she noticed what looked like a machete sticking out of Claire’s gut. _How didn’t I see that before? Am I blind?_ Crouching down, she winced at the amount of blood already on the floor and soaking Claire's shirt. "Claire. Claire!" She shook Claire lightly, causing the older woman to groan. The girl peeked around the corner. "What's wrong?" Moira looked over at her before looking back at Claire. "Uh, just a small problem. I can take care of it. Stay there." She nodded, and Moira started studying Claire's wound.

"Pull it out." Moira jumped as Claire spoke, almost as quiet as a ghost. Moira stared at her, and glanced at the wound. "But won't it just bleed more?" Claire nodded. "Yes, but if we can put a tourniquet on it before it gets worse, I'll be okay." Moira looked at the handle of the blade and shakily grabbed it. As she started to slowly pull it out, Claire groaned again, causing Moira to stop. "Pull it faster," Claire rasped, reaching up to wipe blood of her face. "What if I hurt you?" Moira said, and Claire smiled. "It'll hurt way less if you do it fast than slowly." Moira sighed, grabbed, the blade again, and pulled. 

 Pulling the machete out of Claire's gut, Moira quickly flung it away. Claire coughed, and glared at Moira. "There's no time to be spacing out, Moira! Get a tourniquet!" Moira nodded quickly, and pulled out one of the tourniquets they had found in the village and the prison. Starting to wrap it around her, she noticed Claire was struggling to hold herself up.  _She looks paler, too. She's lost more blood than she thinks._ "You can rest now," Moira said, tightening the tourniquet. Claire shook her head. "No time," She rasped. "We have to get moving." 

 Moira helped her up, and watched as Claire, swaying on her feet, walked over to the door.  _I hope she'll be alright. If the wound gets infected on this hell-island of all places, I don't know if we'll survive this._ "Hey, Moria! There's still no time to space out!" Claire called to her, standing by the little girl. "Coming!" Moira looked back at the drying pool of blood on the floor before getting up.  _Please, if there's anyone listening, don't fuck us over with this._


End file.
